The Invincible Iron Man
by Freelook
Summary: A regular fan gets merge with Tony Stark the day he was to leave for Afghanistan. Now with the future knowledge let's see how our favourite Superhero Iron Man deals with the threat of Thanos.


**2 March, 2008,**

**7:15 A.M.**

**Malibu, Stark Mansion,**

As he woke up, Tony realized that he was naked and not sleeping in his own bed. The silken sheets covering his body felt a lot more expensive than he could ever afford from his meagre earnings. As he shifted slightly, he realized that there was another person in the bed with him.

The woman sighed softly in her sleep and moved to cuddle closer to Tony. As he turned his head to look at her, Tony saw beautiful blonde curls covering her face. The feeling of soft naked breasts pressing against his chest made him hard immediately. Ignoring the desire to have sex with such a hot woman, Tony moved the woman's arm from around him and lifted from the bed slowly so as to not wake up the woman. Looking around the room, he couldn't help but feel even more confused. The room looked like it belonged in some rich millionaire's mansion, as the furniture, the bed, everything in the room looked like it was of the top quality.

Wrapping a sheet around his waist, he cautiously opened the door and after making sure the unknown woman was still asleep, slipped outside. Just as he had closed the door behind him a British voice greeted him from somewhere. "Good Morning, Sir. I hope you enjoyed your late night interview with Ms. Everhart."

Startled by the voice, Tony jumped slightly and looked around the hall to find the person belonging to the voice. But apart from him the drawing room was empty.

"Are you alright sir, according to my sensors your heart is beating quite rapidly." The cultured British voice asked him again in a slightly worried tone.

"I'm sorry. Who am I speaking to?" Tony asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

The voice answered in a amused tone as if it was humoring him. "Very well, since you're probably still intoxicated from your adventures last night, I'll indulge your tasteless jokes, Sir. I'm J.A.R.V.I.S. An artificial intelligence designed by you to help you maintain the mansion. Now are you satisfied with my answer or do you need me to call you a doctor before you forget your own name as well."

As J.A.R.V.I.S. finished his explanation Tony's head started pounding and he grimaced in pain. Memories of someone else's life started filling his brain. These were the memories of an unbelievable genius inventor who will in future sacrifice his life to protect the universe from destruction. As the memories began to assimilate in Tony's mind, he realized that somehow his consciousness has transported in the marvel cinematic universe in the body of Anthony Stark and merge with Stark's consciousness a month before Stark's kidnapping by the terrorists.

As the pain in Tony's head receded, he realized that he was leaning against the wall of the hallway to keep himself from falling down and J.A.R.V.I.S. was getting increasingly worried by his creator's sudden silence. Breathing deeply through his nose Tony moved away from the wall and reassured the distressed A.I. "It's alright Jarvis. It was just a bit of headache from the drinking I had done last night. I'll take some painkiller and it'll be fine."

"If you're sure, Sir. I'll direct Dum-E give to give you a pill along with your breakfast" Jarvis answered hesitantly.

"Yes, just prepare some light breakfast for me and have it delivered down to the lab." Tony said moving towards the lab/garage from Tony's memories.

"What about Ms. Everhart, sir." Jarvis asked him as he was going down the stairs.

Tapping in the password to open the lab door, Tony answered the A.I. distractedly. "Have a car drop her off to wherever she wishes. Or just give a call to Happy when she wakes, he'll manage it like always."

"As you say, Sir. In case Ms. Hogan is late, I'll call one of the drivers from the office to come to the mansion to drop off Ms. Everhart." Jarvis answered.

Starting up the computers, Tony decided to check his calendar for any important meetings that would require him to leave the mansion for next couple of weeks. Apart from a upcoming meeting with the Defense Secretary at the end of the next week his schedule came up empty. Still he wanted to be sure so he asked Jarvis "Is there any important meetings on the schedule for next two weeks, Jarvis?."

Jarvis answered Tony's question promptly. "You and Mr. Stane have to meet with Defense Secretory Hanwick to discuss the details related to the demonstration of the new JERICHO missile on the 14th, sir. Mr. Rhodes will also be joining the meeting as the liaison."

"Cancel my involvement in the meeting Jarvis. Make a suitable excuse, so that the military higher-ups won't feel slighted by my absence. Tell them, I have fallen quite ill or something. And tell Pepper and Rhodey the same excuse as well." There was no way Tony was going near Stane without a Iron Man suit covering his body. He has no desire to spook the bald bastard and get kidnapped for months by the ten rings. There is no guarantee that he would be able act naturally and cool in front of the man. One wrong butterfly effect and it would be bye-bye Mr. Stark. There might be a little bad publicity and grumbling from his not attending the meeting but it wouldn't be as bad as almost dying. Right now, Tony's first priority is to make his home safe from any threats from Stane. Because when Obadiah realized that his golden goose is suspicious of him he would go to any lengths to have Tony killed by any means necessary."

"But Sir, it's crucial for you to attend this meeting. It is one of the biggest missile contract we've ever received, so as the CEO of Stark Industries you have to attend." Jarvis said in a strict voice not amused by Tony's order.

Tony shook his head at the ceiling camera. "I won't budge on this no matter what, Jarvis. Send Pepper in my place if you must with Obadiah. She's my secretary, she can represent me. And she would get along with all those military stuck-ups better than me, anyway."

Jarvis sighed exasperatedly. "If you must insist, Sir. But Mr. Stane won't be happy with this, Sir. He has been most insistent lately on you to attend these important meetings."

Tony snorted at that. Of course Stane would insist on Tony to attend meetings. The bald bastard must have been itching for some time to make a opportunity for his killer friends to kill Tony at the first chance.

Typing away at the computer Tony decided to check Jarvis's programming. The A.I. is the only one in the world who Tony could believe to have no second agendas regarding him. So, it was important that Jarvis's system had the best security that Tony could provide. As he surfed through Jarvis's codes, he started noticing two hidden Backdoors in the A.I.'s system. Someone has been making secret shortcuts in the programming to gain control of mansion's defense system and to shut down Jarvis for a limited time. Obviously the culprits are either SHIELD or Stane.

Nick Fury is definitely the type of person who would want to have regular updates about one of the richest and smartest man on the planet. If the man happens to be the son of the founder of his super secret agency then Fury would definitely keep tabs on Tony Stark. And from what Tony remembers from his future meta-knowledge, Fury had once disabled Jarvis when he had come to meet the movie Tony at the mansion about the Avengers Initiative. The other one was most likely Stane. If he wants to assassinate Tony privately in the mansion, he wouldn't want Jarvis to have control of the security systems. Just as Tony was about to enter the command to remove the backdoors, he realized that by doing that SHIELD and Obadiah would realize that Tony has found out about their tempering to his A.I.

And Stane might come to the conclusion that Tony is onto him. And that's why Tony must have cancelled his trip to Afghanistan. So, Tony decided that the better course of action would be to just make better firewalls and programming for Jarvis, so that when anyone tries to harm him, it wouldn't work for them.

As Tony continued to work on Jarvis's coding he couldn't help but be in awe of the real Anthony Stark. The guy's mind is like a goldmine. Every moment brilliant ideas and schematics keep coming to him. Not a single second went by where Tony doesn't have equations running in his head. Till now, Anthony clearly hasn't been applying himself to do anything significant apart from making weapons for the military. But the future's knowledge has given him a lot of amazing ideas. Realizing that at one time in future, Jarvis would be able to maintain Stark Industries and The Iron Legion all by himself, has made Tony realize that Jarvis can be improved upon a lot. Soon, Tony's fingers started to blur across the holographic keyboard and he lost the passage of time.

Some time later Jarvis interrupted him. The A.I.'s smooth voice broke his concentration from the screen in front of him. "Sir, Ms. Everhart has left the premises about three hours ago and I have also made a note to notify Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Potts about your inability to attend the meeting on the 14th."

Looking up from the computer screen, Tony blinked at the ceiling camera. "What time is it, Jarvis?"

"It's 12:45 P.M. Sir. You have been working in the lab for more than four hours. May I suggest you take a break from your project for lunch? The breakfast Dum-E had prepared for you has most likely gotten cold." Jarvis answered Tony.

Stretching his stiff arms above his head, Tony stood up from the chair. Collecting the empty coffee mug from the table he started to go upstairs. "Tell Dum-E I'm sorry that I missed his breakfast Jarvis otherwise he'll sulk for a week."

"Don't worry sir. I'll assure him that it was not his fault." Jarvis answered in a amused voice.

Tony couldn't help but be amused by the sass of the A.I. Absentmindedly he ran a hand through his hair. "Any calls for me Jarvis?"

"Miss Potts had send some files for you to sign sir. She was also a little upset that you had missed the awards ceremony last night in favor of playing at the casino."

Throwing the empty mug in the dishwasher, Tony moved into the living room. Lying down on one of the couches, he sighed in satisfaction. "Remind me to sign the papers later Jarvis. And by the way, where is Happy, Jarvis? Is he still at the office?"

"Mr. Hogan has gone out for some lunch, Sir. Do you want me to call him to come back?" Jarvis asked Tony.

Placing a cushion behind his head, Tony began to admire the view of the sea. "No just tell him to get me a large pizza and couple of cheeseburgers. I'm really hungry so tell him to come quickly. He can share it with me if he hasn't eaten anything yet."

"I'll call him immediately, Sir." Jarvis answered promptly.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang signalling that someone is at the door. Jarvis answered the door automatically and soon Happy came in, arms laden with boxes of fast food. Seeing Tony lying on the couch, Happy gave him a quick once-over. Setting the fast food on the table he sat down beside Tony.

"Hey, boss. Are you still hungover from last night. I could go get a painkiller if you want." Happy asked Tony while looking around the sofa for the remote of the T.V. Jarvis took pity on the poor man and started the T.V.

"I'm fine, Happy." Tony answered sitting up and opening one of the pizza boxes of pepperoni and cheese.

Happy looked at Tony with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure, boss? Because you look a bit pale around the edges."

Tony paused while mid-chewing, placing the remaining slice on a plate he turned to give Happy a wink and crooked smile. "Well, if you really want to know I didn't sleep much last night."

Happy couldn't help the laugh that escaped him and choked mid-bite on his slice of pizza. In the end Tony had to thump him on the back.

Swallowing the stuck pizza, Happy said in a amused tone. "Never change, boss never."

The pair spent the next two hours finishing all the junk food and joking around with each other. Once Happy left, Tony returned to his lab to finish preparing the update for Jarvis's programming. It took him another six hours but finally he had a more complex and sophisticated programming finished for Jarvis.

"Jarvis, the update for your systems is ready. Get ready for a major upgrade, partner." Tony said enthusiastically while spinning around in his chair.

"Going in sleep mode, Sir. Ready to receive the update packet." Jarvis informed Tony.

As Tony typed the enter button the packet containing the new and powerful version of codes started to upload in Jarvis's systems. The screen showed that the upload and installation would take more than 8 hours till then Jarvis would stay offline. In the meantime, Tony had opened a separate file on his server and started to design some rough blueprints for the repulsors for the Iron Man suit.

Soon, 8 hours were complete and with a ping Jarvis came back online.

"How are you feeling, buddy." Tony asked Jarvis anxiously.

Jarvis answered back immediately. "Checking internal settings and protocols. Finished. I'm feeling quite good, Sir. From the initial scan, my firewalls and processing capabilities have increased by 200% Sir. With more advance hardware, I believe I can accomplish a lot more than before. Thank you for this update, Sir. It will make me a lot more capable in my protocols of helping you."

Tony nodded at the good news. "Sure, Jarvis. It's good to hear that you've become more advanced. And don't worry soon, I'll try to design some more advance hardware for you. In the meantime, if you're systems are fully operational then I want you to start scanning all the files and data on my private server. If you find any unidentified virus or backdoor to our system, I need you to inform me about it immediately."

Jarvis hummed in agreement. "Starting scanning. Approximate time 4 hours from completion. Do you want me to make any other notes, sir."

Tony thought for a moment before he answered. "Yes, Jarvis. After that I want you to use all your sensors to find out any hidden microphones or cameras in the labs, buddy. In fact you know what, do a complete sweep of the entire mansion"

Jarvis voice shifted to a disturbed tone. "Do you think that someone is spying on you, Sir?"

Tony nodded bouncing a ball on the desk distractedly. "I can't be sure of course, Jarvis. But my gut feeling is that someone is keeping very close tabs on all of my activities."

"If there are really any hidden devices in the mansion, you can be sure, Sir, I'll use everything to fish them out." Jarvis assured Tony.

"I'm sure you'll find them, bud. Anyway, what time is it? I'm feeling dead on my feet." Tony asked Jarvis while rubbing a hand on his tired eyes.

"It's 1 : 25 A.M. Sir. Should I prepare some late dinner for you?" Jarvis answered Tony.

"No, it's fine. I'm feeling pretty tired. Wake me up by 08 : 30 A.M. I'm sure by then you would have completed all these tasks." Tony said while leaving the lab to go upstairs to his room.

After a quick shower and changing into his nightclothes, Tony fall asleep in the bed immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 March, 2008,**

**08 : 30 A.M.**

**Malibu, Stark Mansion,**

Jarvis's voice roused Tony from his sleep**. **After freshening up in the bathroom, he went down to the lab. As he entered, Jarvis's voice greeted him immediately. "Good morning, Sir. Should I have U make some coffee for you?"

Sitting down in the chair in front of the computer, Tony nodded and said distractedly. "That would be great Jarvis. And be a dear and also order some large breakfast for me please. I'm really hungry right now."

"I'll get right on that, sir." Jarvis answered.

A sad beeping came from the end of the lab. As Tony looked towards the noise he saw that Dum-E was waving his claw from his charging station he couldn't help but laugh heartily. "Sorry, Dum-E. But I'm not in the mood for burnt toasts."

Immediately Dum-E answered back in a slightly more cheerful beeping. Tony took the fresh cup of coffee from U and patted it's claw affectionately. "Sure I'll eat your cooking Tomorrow. Why don't clean up the living room for today, huh."

Dum-E beeped even more excitedly at Tony and left the lab immediately to start cleaning. Sipping at his coffee, Tony turned to ask Jarvis. "What's the situation, Jarvis. Did you find anything or was I just being paranoid?"

"There were a few backdoors in our server, Sir. But since you have increased the potency of my firewalls, I don't think we need to worry about any more of our new project's details leaking outside of our systems. As for the surveillance devices, there were a few microphones hidden in the living room, Sir. I have already short-circuited some of them. In a few days, the mansion will be free of any hidden bugs." Jarvis answered in a slightly upset voice.

Tony nodded. "Great work, Jarvis. Any more projects or files for me to approve. Or Am I free to work on my own projects for today."

"Nothing new, Sir. The files that Miss Potts had send yesterday had already been signed by you last night. So you're schedule is free for the time being."Jarvis answered.

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "That's good news. I have a really cool project for us to work on Jarvis. I'm sure that it'll change the world."

Moving towards the holo-table, Tony started a new file named Mark-1. He said to Jarvis distractedly. "Jarvis, you know there was a old Stark Expo model that dad had created. I want you to deliver it here immediately. But inform Pepper about this only. The model is very important so I don't want it to get damaged. She can have Happy deliver it here."

Jarvis answered a few minutes later. "I've sent Ms. Potts an e-mail Sir. She has informed me that the model will be delivered in an hour. She was also asking to come to the mansion to that she could collect those files, Sir.

"Tell her not to bother coming Jarvis. Happy can just deliver those files to her when he'll go to the office to collect the Expo model. Also, I really don't want to be interrupted for few days." Tony answered firmly.

"As you wish, Sir." Jarvis replied.

As Tony started to design a blueprint of a basic Arc reactor, Jarvis asked him curiously. "What is it that you're working on, Sir?"

Turning the hologram of the Arc reactor around with his hands, Tony answered Jarvis distractedly. "This is a miniaturised version of the Arc reactor, Jarvis."

"How much energy can it generate, Sir?" Jarvis asked curiously.

"Well, if my math is right and as you know it usually is. About three giga-joules per second. And it's only if I make the first version of it with the palladium core. With the Starkanium, it would generate much better output." Tony answered in a cocky voice.

Jarvis answered in a slightly amazed voice. "That means you have created a method to generate clean energy source, Sir. However if I may ask, what is the Starkanium?."

Tony answered the A. I. excitedly. "It's the name I've chosen for my new element, buddy. With the help of the Expo model, I'm pretty sure, I can create a entirely new element."

"I have complete confidence that you'll be successful in your endeavors, Sir." Jarvis said always believing in his creator. "So, should I order the parts to build a particle accelerator, Sir."

Tony nodded as he started to design the repulsors of the first Iron Man suit. "Yes, you do that Jarvis. Inform me when the ordered supplies have arrived on a off-site private location. Once the accelerator is built, we can start to make some test models of the element."

Tony spend the next two hours polishing the rough blueprint for the First Iron Man suit. In the mean time Happy had delivered the Expo model in the lab. And Jarvis was scanning the model so that Tony can find the hidden element.

"1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, Sir." Jarvis said as the scan completed finally tearing Tony away from the Mark-1 preparation. Closing the files of the Iron Man suit Tony turned to the hologram of the Expo model on the other holo-table.

Tony lifted the hologram from there and with a gesture moved it in the middle of the room. Since, his memories of discovering the element are not very clear, he would have to rediscover it again. Spinning the hologram with a click of his fingers, Tony started walking around it. As Howard Stark has hidden the element by surrounding it with various useless buildings and other stuff, Tony decided to highlight each of them separately with different colors.

"Mark the pavilions red, Jarvis." As the pavilions highlighted red Tony nodded satisfied. "That's good." Taking another round around the hologram, Tony said thoughtfully. "Let's do some color-coding, Ok. Color-code every causeway, footpath, tram, restroom, anything with a concrete wall." Jarvis began highlighting these things with different colors. Some green, some yellow, etc. As the different things start getting different colors, Tony became more sure that he was coming closer in finding the new element.

With another click of his fingers, Tony made the hologram vertical. And right in the middle of the hologram, something quite similar to an atom presented itself to Tony.

"What does that look like to you, Jarvis?" Tony asked Jarvis distractedly. "It looks not unlike an atom" Tapping his finger in the middle of the atom Tony enlarged the hologram. "In which case the nucleus would be here. Highlight the inner sphere."

Jarvis highlighted the pointed area immediately. Tony zoomed in on the sphere immediately. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Tony continued. "Lose the footpaths, get rid of them." Tony swiped at the footpaths and they were removed from the hologram promptly.

Tapping at his leg, Tony said in a slightly excited voice. "We're pretty close ,I can almost see it." Swiping away rapidly at the hologram Tony continued. "Lose the landscape, the shrubbery, the trees, parking lots, entrances, exits" Jarvis quickly removed all of the mentioned structures quickly.

Nodding at the hologram Tony continued. "Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as the framework." Immediately all the pavilions started joining in the sphere. As they finished, with a wide gesture Tony scattered the hologram all around the lab. As the element was finally completed, Tony whooped loudly. "Yes, didn't I tell you that we could do this, Jarvis?"

Jarvis amused by Tony's enthusiasm answered. "I never had any doubts in your abilities, Sir."

With a gesture Tony compressed the element in a small ball in his palm. "Record the element structure, Jarvis. And make sure that any information about the element is extra secure and only on my private server."

"I'll make sure of that, Sir. I'll also run a simulation to check the element viability, Sir." Jarvis answered.

Moving to exit the lab Tony said in a carefree voice. "You do that Jarvis. But I'm sure we'll be fine."


End file.
